The Tales of Dragons
by Blazenix
Summary: What happens when Dojo meets an exgirlfriend of his, and what happens when Chase Young finds out she's there! This means trouble!PLEASE READ&REVIEW DojoXOC! COMPLETED! AFTER A LOOOONG WRITER'S BLOCK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters, but I do own Ranchi the dragon, and Selina.**

**HEY GUYS! This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic! So be nice!**

**Well I'm FINALLY allowed to submit stories, now I'm **

**LATER! **

**Chapter One**

"HEY GUYS! A shen-gong-wu has just revealed itself!" yelled Dojo.

"Which one?" asked Kimiko.

"The Frog-Star Leaf allows you to jump higher than you usually do. Not an important shen-gong-wu, so if we lose it, no biggy," explained Dojo.

"Ooooh! I've always wanted to jump really high!" said Omi excited.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit out on this one? I think a got a really big rash coming," asked Dojo scratching his back revealing a load of red lumps.

"Ewwww! Way too much info!" exclaimed Kimiko.

"Sure draw us a map and we'll use the Silver Manta-Ray ," said Raimundo.

They all went on the Silver Manta-Ray, on the way to Paris.

"Sometimes I think their better off without me," Dojo muttered to himself, watching them fly away.

**Well tell me what you think! R&R!**

**KEEP ON WRITING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. You know the drill!**

**Well I decided to make this chapter longer, let's face it, the last chapter was**

**Too short.**

**It made me feel like this :(**

**But hopefully I'll feel like this, this chapter:)**

**Chapter Two**

The Xiaolin monks were in Paris and looking for the Frog-Star Leaf.

"Look!" cried Omi. He was pointing to the Eiffel Tower. Gleaming in the sunlight was the Frog-Star Leaf. "The Frog-Star Leaf is ours!"

"Wrong!" yelled a voice. It was Jack Spicer.

"The shen-gon-wu is mine!"

"Jack Spicer! Why are you always in my hair?" shouted Omi.

"What hair?" sniggered Jack Spicer, as pointed to Omi's baldhead.

"Aren't you gonna call your Jack-Bots?" questioned Raimundo.

"In the repair shop!" growled Jack.

"No wonder," Clay said under his breath

Omi growled and jumped towards the Frog-Star Leaf.

He barely missed.

"Ha! The Frog-Star Leaf is mine! Huh?"

Jack Spicer hand was on the shen-gon-wu but so was someone else's and it did not belong to any of monks.

He turned his head up to see who it was and it was a beautiful girl with black hair with pink streaks in her hair, and greenish blue eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Jack.

"I'm Jade Sky, and you are?"

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius."

"Yeah whatever! What do you want?"

"I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!" he snarled.

"A xia-cow what now?"

Everyone heard something or someone whisper in her ear.

"Oh, I read about one these, this'll be interesting! Name your game!"

"The game is who gets pinned down first is the winner! This'll be easy since you're a girl,"

"What!" both Kimiko and Jade said at the same time.

"I'm gonna kick your butt!" growled Jade.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack and Jade shouted.

The Eiffel Tower crumbled into pieces and floated towards the sky, and the pieces placed themselves together so they made a wrestling ring.

"Gon-Ye-Tenpai!" yelled Jade and Jack.

Jack leaped towards Jade but Jade dodged it easily.

She kept a smirk and her face.

This angered Jack and he tried to lunge at her again.

Jade dodged again but this time she grabbed his foot, so it made him trip over. She pinned him on the ground, wrenched his arm behind his back, and whispered harshly in his ear "Say uncle!"

"Uncle! Uncle!" whimpered Jack.

The scenery returned to normal and the monks cheered and applause the winner.

"This is so unfair! Beaten by a girl!" groaned Jack.

"GET LOST JACK!" snarled Kimiko.

Jack cowardly ran away.

"I think you guys want this," Jade handed Omi the leaf.

"Thank you most honourable stranger," he said.

"You should come to the temple with us you got the moves!" cried Raimundo.

"You got that straight partner," said Clay.

"Yeah! And I won't be the only girl any more!" cheered Kimiko.

"We'd be most delighted," replied Jade.

"We?" questioned the monks.

A female dragon with pink scales and red lips crawled out of Jade's shirt.

"Let me introduce you to my mentor, Ranchi Hibachi," introduced Jade.

The dragon smiled and waved.

"Cool! We have a dragon too!" smiled Kimiko.

"Wonderful! I haven't seen another dragon for so long," Replied Ranchi.

* * *

They all arrived at the temple.

"Wow! This is so cool!" said Jade.

Dojo slithered out onto the courtyard, while he was drinking a soda.

"Hey guys! Did we win - - gahhaHAAA!" Dojo gagged on his drink.

"Hey Dojo this is--" Kimiko introduction was interrupted.

"YOU!" screamed Ranchi she lunged at Dojo.

"GAAAHH!" screamed Dojo.

* * *

**Well! Why does this dragon hate Dojo? Find Out!**

**If you read and review my next chapter!**

**Keep on Writing:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. But I do own Jade and Ranchi!**

**In one of my other chapters I made a mistake saying that the new girl was going to be Selina. Well I changed my mind to Jade Sky.**

**Selina is in one of my other fanfictions.**

**And thankyou for the reviews, but I need more!**

**So read DON'T forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

Ranchi lunged at Dojo.

"WHY YOU STINKING--!" Yelled Ranchi, as Jade desperately pulled her away from Dojo.

"Ranchi Baby! So nice to see you," Dojo chuckled nervously.

"YOU SLIMY NO GOOD DRAGON WHEN I GET MY TALONS ON YOU!" screamed Ranchi.

"What's wrong with the little dragon lady?" asked Clay concerned as the others stared in bewilderment.

"That must Dojo," sighed Jade, struggling to keep her grip on Ranchi.

Ranchi screamed. And struggled and squirmed.

"I best take Ranchi away, to cool it," suggested Jade.

The others nodded and pointed to a spare room.

Jade dragged the screaming Ranchi away, so Ranchi left scratch marks on the floor.

"YOU JUST WAIT DOJO KONOJOCHO! JUST YOU WAIT!"

The monks stared at each other for a second then stared at Dojo.

"Hoooweee! She was madder than a two headed cat at a dog show!" stated Clay.

"Yeah, dude. Who was she?" questioned Raimundo.

Dojo fiddled with his claws and muttered "She's Ranchi, my…err…former girlfriend."

"What happened?" asked Kimiko.

Dojo went all warm and fuzzy.

"We were in love, a guy and a girl dragon. You know the story, we even decided to get married,"

"So then what happened?" asked Raimundo.

Dojo's head shifted to Kimiko.

"Kimiko, you're a girl, so maybe you can tell me if she will forgive me?"

Kimiko nodded.

"Well… I sensed a shen-gong-wu and I had cold scales, so I…" he laughed nervously, "Just left her…at the alter…on our wedding day,"

The others gasped for a second.

Then suddenly got themselves together, and tried to comfort him.

"Well, don't you worry dragon buddy," reassured Clay.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll forgive you," comforted Kimiko.

Suddenly when Dojo's back was turned, she shook her head meaning 'No she won't!'

They heard a VERY loud yell from the spare room.

Ranchi came charging into the courtyard and said, "Me and Jade have decided to leave,"

"Yeah, sorry guys, I'm sure it's great here, but Ranchi's too…angry, believe me it's better if we leave now before her mood gets worse,"

"We understand," said Raimundo.

"Yeah, but first thing's first," muttered Ranchi.

She turned round to Dojo and socked him in the nose.

"ARRRGHH!" screamed Dojo then rubbing his sore snout.

Ranchi finally pleased with herself, turned to leave.

"You guys mind if I borrowed the Silver-Manta-Ray until Ranchi's cooled down," asked Jade.

"Sure partner," said Clay handed her the Silver-Manta-Ray.

"Thanks."

Jade and Ranchi flew away in the Silver-Manta-Ray.

"Goodbye, honourable friend," said Omi as Jade and Ranchi flew away into the sunset.

The monks carried on with their business but what they did not realise was that someone was watching them.

* * *

Chase Young was sitting on his throne, watching gleefully into the eye, with a lion by his side and Wuya on his other side.

"So," he said. "The monks made a new friend… with a dragon,"

"What evil plan do we have today Chase?" asked Wuya.

"I was thinking that we should pay Dojo's little girlfriend a visit," he grinned evilly.

"How do we do that Chase? I mean you are not unknown to dragons," questioned Wuya.

"Oh, I have an idea…" said Chase as he was watching Jade and Ranchi.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**The Plot thickens! What is Chase planning to do? Find out if you read my next chapter!**

** Now when you read Chase watching gleefully into the eye. You probally thought 'What?' Remember that thing in The Bird Of Paradise, while he was spying on the monks. Well just imagine that in my story I didn't know how to describe it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear your opinons!**

**Keep on writing:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**But Ranchi, Jade and the plot is mine.**

**When I showed my friend this she told me something... if I didn't continue this story she'll kill me!**

**Now I hope you enjoy my story but PLEASE READ&REVIEW!**

**I get bored stiff without emails!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter Four**

Jade drove the Silva-Manta Ray on to an entrance to a cave.

"Okay, we can stay here for the night," Jade said to Ranchi.

Ranchi did not look at her.

"Ranchi, the past is the past," muttered Jade as she got out of the Silva-Manta Ray.

Ranchi stayed inside continuing to sulk.

* * *

Jade was gathering wood to make a fire, as she was doing that, she suddenly felt very cold. Usually, when she feels like that it means that danger is near.

She immediately dropped the wood and turned to run to Ranchi.

However, someone grabbed her and put their hand over her mouth before she could go far.

"Well, well, looks like we have finally caught the bait," said a casual voice.

* * *

Ranchi was still sulking, but a thought suddenly struck her, 'Jade's been gone a long time,' Ranchi went out to look for her.

"Jade? Jade?" called Ranchi.

"Hello dragon," said a voice from behind her.

Ranchi quickly turned round.

She shook in fear like all dragons did whenever they would meet the infamous Chase Young.

Yes, Ranchi was scared but she realised he was holding her dear friend and pupil, Jade.

Ranchi turned fierce and shouted, "Let her go!"

Chase chuckled mockingly, as he held on to Jade who was trying to break free by struggling, but could not get loose.

"It's not my fault you didn't do your job properly, I mean you are a guardian dragon are you not?"

Ranchi nodded.

"It's a guardian dragon's job to protect the person sworn to protect, you however let her let go into the hands to danger,"

Ranchi growled at him slightly.

"But I'll tell you what, I'll make a deal, you do what I want and do it, and I'll let Jade free,"

He then smirked dangerously.

"If not well…she will belong to me,"

Ranchi hung her head in defeat, she did not want her friend getting hurt.

Chase smiled triumphantly.

"Good, then follow me,"

* * *

Dojo was sulking in his basket, bandaging his sore nose.

"Awww, are you okay Dojo?" asked Kimiko stroking him gently.

"Yeah I'm fine but now I know--"

"Not to ditch a girl at the alter," interrupted Kimiko.

"No, always wear body protector when you're seeing your ex-girlfriend," continued Dojo.

Omi walked in and said, "I have a question Dojo, why does not Ranchi grow big and fly like you?"

"Because she a different type of dragon, Omi. She has other abilities, she can" Dojo shone a torch in his face to make him look spooky, "Speak to the dead,"

Kimiko and Omi looked at him shocked but he then said "Nah, only pulling your leg, she knows magic and teaches too," he then went into a daydream and said "The most skilled at magic too,"

Kimiko and Omi walked off leaving him in his daydream.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES: I hope you liked it but I will kindly remind you please review my story. Find out what happens next... in my next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown ;; but I do own Jade and Ranchi:)**

**I have always wanted to do a Xiaolin Showdown fic and here it is!  
Thanks for all of your reviews but I would like more please.**

**It's only manners if you read my story and review and I could read your stories and review yours.**

**Well on with the story!**

**Chapter Five**

Jade and Ranchi were put in a prison cell together.

Ranchi was screaming and hanging onto the bars.

"I'm too young and beautiful to die! Let me out!" yelled Ranchi.

Jade came up behind her and tried to comfort her.

"Calm down Ranchi,"

"Calm down! Were locked in a dungeon of the Prince of Darkness who likes to eat dragons! And you tell me to calm down!" Ranchi screamed.

"Yeah, but remember I still have magic,"

Ranchi calmed down and said "So?"

"So, we can get the Xiaolin dragons to come and rescue us!"

"What! No way! Their not even Xiaolin Dragons, they're Dragons in training," she hissed. "And they're with him!" continued Ranchi spraying venom at the last sentence.

"Got any other ideas?" shrugged Jade.

* * *

Dojo was looking in his trunk.

"What are you doing Dojo?" asked Omi, startling Dojo.

"Looking for the last thing Ranchi left behind,"

All of the Dragons in Training came into the room.

"Which was?" asked Kimiko.

"Her old bikini," said Dojo whipping out an old bikini, it had polka dots all over, and the bottoms was more of a skirt then bikini bottoms.

Raimundo sniggered and Clay tried to hold back laughter.

Kimiko just shook her head thinking 'typical boys!'

Omi had more curiosity though.

"I have never seen such garments as these," said Omi full of wonder.

That was it Raimundo and Clay burst out in laughter (Kimiko looked a little more embarrassed).

However, everyone went deadly silent as a wisp of smoke swirled behind Dojo and formed the faces of Jade and Ranchi.

"Yeah, I must have accidentally packed this when I left Ranchi, but I," he chuckled. "Never wanted this I've always thought Ranchi looked kind of big in this," He laughed again, but he realised no one was laughed he muttered "Ermm guys?"

He realised something must be behind him he slowly turned round and saw Ranchi's fuming face.

"YAHHHHHH!" he screamed, practically jumping out of his skin.

"LOOKED KIND OF BIG IN THIS!" yelled Ranchi. "COMING FROM YOU BEING THE CHUBBIEST DRAGON I'VE SEEN! YOU SLIMY SON OF A BI--"

"Enough of this!" Yelled Jade.

"Guys we need your help," continued Jade.

"What's wrong?" asked Raimundo.

"We've been captured by Chase Young,"

The Dragons in Training gasped.

"That Chase Young is slippery than a greased pig on a Monday!" cried Clay.

"So you'll help us?"

"Of course," said Kimiko.

"What, hey!" suddenly screamed Jade.

Something made Jade and Ranchi's Faces disappear.

"My Ranchi's in trouble? I'm coming for you baby!" screamed Dojo.

* * *

Jade wrists were viscously pulled away from the spell she had cast, and turned face to face with Chase Young.

"Now, now," he teased, "There's no need for that, it's time for dinner,"

* * *

**Authors Notes: So will the Dragons In Training save Jade and Ranchi on time? Will Ranchi ever forgive Dojo?**

**Find out...if you read my next chapter!**

**:) Keep on writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's the sixth chapter, finally!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Jade and Ranchi were following the big cats (they had no choice because two more big cats were behind them.) Ranchi clung on to Jade and was shivering kept muttering, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die!"

The two huge doors opened and revealed a long, large table full of food.

Ranchi stopped shivering and her gazed on that glorious food on the table, Ranchi slightly drooled on Jade.

"Eww!" screeched Jade.

"Eat Ranchi that's an order." said Chase.

Ranchi did as she was told and gobbled everything in sight, in fact while she ate a pile of meatballs in one go her teeth sunk into the tablecloth and ripped it as she tugged away.

Jade sighed as she watched her friend being greedy.

She could not believe Ranchi didn't see it, Chase was fattening her up.

She saw Chase grin evilly.

* * *

"Oh boy! Oh boy, oh boy!" Dojo kept repeating.

"Hey calm down dude," said Raimundo.

"But …but… but! He's going to try to fatten her up! And that won't take him long to do that! Ranchi is …chubby," Dojo muttered.

"You'll know all about being fat wouldn't you Dojo," muttered Kimiko clambering onto his back.

Dojo decided to ignore that and went flying through the air and crying, "I'm coming for you baby!"

* * *

Ranchi made a large belch and rubbed her round belly.

"Wow! That was the best meal I've had in ages, Jade's cooking is terrible!" Ranchi said gleefully.

Jade gave her an evil glare.

Ranchi gulped.

Chase chuckled and said "Thank you for the compliment,"

Chase snapped his fingers and some of the big cats went away.

"For a reward I'll run you a …bath" Chase smiled.

Jade did not like the sound of that _bath_.

He went away.

Ranchi slithered next to Jade and said, "He's not such a bad guy,"

Jade groaned.

"What?" asked Ranchi.

* * *

Chase walked into his throne room.

One lion dragged a whimpering Jack Spicer to him.

"What do you want now you insect?!" sighed Chase.

"Please sir I'm begging you let me join your team," whimpered Jack.

"No,"

Wuya ran into the room and cried out "The monks are coming to join us!"

"Alright, Jack prove your worth by distracting our intruders while I prepare my soup,"

"This isn't good Ranchi, I have a very bad feeling," Jade muttered.

"Anyway why can't you use your powers to fight him?" asked Ranchi.

"I can't use my powers to fight without my amulet, and I lost it when he kidnapped me,"

"You lost it! But if anything happens to the amulet then you could die!" screeched Ranchi.

"I know! But it isn't my fault! You weren't the one who got manhandled by a guy who likes to eat dragons!"

"I'm sure that's just a rumour! He hasn't tried to eat me!"

"Well maybe he's trying to … I don't know, FATTEN YOU UP! THEN EAT YOU!" yelled Jade.

Ranchi turned pale, her lower lip quivered and finally screamed.

"GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Ranchi! Snap out of it! We've got to find a way out of here!" yelled Jade slapping Ranchi around the head.

* * *

**Author's Notes: OOooh! Will the monks get there in time? What is Jack planning to do? Will Jade and Ranchi find a way out if this? Or will Chase eat Ranchi! Find out... in my next chapter!**

**Please read&Review and thankyou for all of the peop le who have read this and given a review!**

**BYE:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Chapter Seven!**

**Thankyou for all reviews last time but please remember review this chapter!**

**There may be a bit of ChasexOC! (Sorry I couldn't resisit!)**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Let me see, about every secret evil lair has a secret door, right?" asked Jade, feeling for a doorknob on the stonewall.

"Honey, when you've lived as long as me, you tend to have been in practically every evil lair and yep! They all have secret doors!" agreed Ranchi, also feeling the stonewall.

Ranchi got bored and rested her hand on a tiger statue nearby; suddenly a trapdoor appeared under Jade.

"RANNNNCCCHHHIIII!" Ranchi heard her friend scream as she fell.

"Err...oops! Hang on Jade I'm coming." said Ranchi.

She then made herself jump down the trapdoor.

"YAAAHHH!!" screamed Jade as she slide down ever so fast.

"WHEEEEE!" Ranchi screamed in delight.

Chase was walking down the corridors wit his jungle cats, and then he heard faint screaming.

Jade slid off the slide and was on top of Chase, **accidentally** their lips meet, they blinked for a few seconds, and they broke the kiss.

" No! My first kiss! Oh fates why have you decieve me?! " shouted Jade, touching her lips.

Chase looked shocked, but then again it's not everyday when a girl comes out of nowhere and accidentally kisses you.

He was about to say something then, he heard some more distant screaming, Ranchi landed in his arms.

"That was fun! Let's go a…" She noticed Chase was the one who caught her, he raised his eyebrow and she gulped.

"I'm pleased you're enjoying yourself, now its time for your bath," he said smiling wickedly.

"Heh heh, yeah let us just get…something," Ranchi said sweating, they tried to walk away but Chase stopped them by saying.

"Just so you don't try anything, me and my cats will personally escort you there,"

"Oh no," breathed Jade.

"You look awfully red Jade, did he do anything to you?" asked Ranchi concerned as they were walking along the corridor.

"No! No! I'm just coming with a fever, I think..." replied Jade.

Chase smirked at that comment.

* * *

"Hello Jack," said Kimiko her arms folded. 

"What stupid robot did you make this time?" asked Raimundo.

"They're not stupid! Elf-bots!" responded Jack.

Elf robots floated down.

"Why in tarnation would anyone wanna build, elf robots?" said Clay confused at the little robots.

"To get into the christmas spirit! Elf-bots attack!"

The elf-bots attacked the Monks, while singing a loud tune of 'Jingle Bells'.

"La la la, la la la, la la la la la,"sung a elf-bot while punching at Raimundo.

Jack danced at the song the elves were singing.

"His inventions has gone to freakish to just plain weird," muttered Dojo watching the fight.

* * *

"Ahhh this feels lovely," said Ranchi relaxing in the pot of soup she was in. 

"Your about to be eaten in that, and your relaxing!" snapped Jade.

"Hmm...oh yeah, NOOO! I DON'T WANT DIE!!" screamed Ranchi.

"Calm down Ranchi," chuckled Chase as he came in the room with chopped carrots.

"It will all be over soon," he said smiling evilly, dropping the carrots in the pot.

Ranchi gulped.

Chase turned to Jade his voice darkened "Jade you better not use your powers again,"

"Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me?" asked Jade a little bravier than she felt.

"I think I might," he said revealing a golden amulet.

"My amulet!" cried Jade.

"Uh oh," muttered Ranchi.

"You know, now that I have it I can make you as powerless as I want to, you don't want that do you?" he continued.

She remained silent and glared at Chase, Chase laughed and said "I didn't think so!"

* * *

A pile of Elf-bots bits and pieces layed on the ground, their heads rolling around everywhere and oil spilled on the grounds. 

"I never did like elves I always thought they looked kind of freakish," Dojo stated.

"And its not even near Christmas time, it's July!" Kimiko muttered.

Jack was crying over his robot parts.

"MY ELVES! MY PRECIOUS ELVES! I'LL BE BACK!" he wailed.

"Now that, that's over. WE HAVE TO SAVE RANCHI!" shouted Dojo.

* * *

Dojo ran into the room where Ranchi was in. 

"Ranchi! Baby are you okay?" Dojo asked.

"I'm fine Dojo but--" started Ranchi.

"Is he treating you well?"

"Yes but Dojo--"

"He jungle cats haven't hurt you have they?"  
"Dojo--"

"If they have I'll--"

"DOJO! SHUT UP AND LOOK BEHIND YOU!!" shouted Ranchi.

Dojo looked behind him and saw Chase and Wuya standing over him.

He let out a girly scream.

"AHHHHHH!!!"

Then he ran behind a pillar to hide.

"DOJO KONOJOCHO! YOU COWARD! I'M SITTING IN A POT OF SOUP AND YOU JUST HIDE!" yelled Ranchi.

"We'll handle this," said Clay, in his fighting stance.

"I'm saved! **Real **heroes!" said Ranchi giving an evil eye to Dojo.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt fire!" shouted Kimiko, blasting it towards Chase.

Chase quickly dodged and ran towards Kimiko , and simply pushed her to the floor.

"Sword of the Storm, wind!" cried Raimundo, Chase again dodged it and kicked Raimundo in the chest causing him to fall back on Clay and Omi.

"I'm doomed!" cried Ranchi.

Jade came out of the shadows and went into her fighting stance.

"I told you not to use your powers!" said Chase a little irritated he then turned into his dragon form.

"Yeah, but Martial Arts, isn't using my powers!" sohuted Jade.

"I warned you Jade," sighed Chase as Jade went to punch him.

He quickly got out her amulet, and slightly squeezed it in his hand.

Jade stopped suddenly, clutching her chest and cried out in pain.

"ARGGH!" she screamed.

"I warned you Jade, I can make you as weak as I want, do you want to go even weaker?" smirked Chase.

He squeezed the amulet again only a little harder though.

Jade screamed out loud and finally dropped down to the floor.

"Stop it!" cried Ranchi.

"I was simply teaching her a lesson not to defy me, you better not defy me as well or she'll get twice as much pain!" warned Chase.

"That's it! No one threatens my girl!" thought Dojo.

As Wuya went down to pick up the Thorn of Thunderbolt (which was dropped while the Monks were fighting) Dojo also grabbed it.

"Wuya I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The deal is that if I win Jade and Ranchi will be free," said Dojo bravely.

"And if I win you and Ranchi will go in the pot!" Wuya said smiling evilly.

"Deal."

"I'm doomed!" Ranchi repeated starting to cry.

"My Thorn of Thunderbolt against your...what do you have?"

Dojo blinked.

"Hold on," he said.

He got his claw and stuck it up his nose and managed ot pick out a Shen-Gon-Wu.

"The Orb of Tunami!" he declared.

"The game is whoever saves Ranchi first wins!" said Wuya.

"Let go Xiaolin Showdown!" they said together.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Next Chapter will be the last chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Now in the U.K its Christmas time so I thought to add something to do with Christmas. Santa's Elves. I know random!**

**Well review please, until next time.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**If I did there'd be MORE episodes!! It took a long time cause my friend lost interest. Well here it is! The Final Chapter.**

**(cries) I'm so proud of my babies!! (squeezes Ranchi and Jade in arms)**

* * *

Suddenly the ground shook, separating Chase, the Xiaolin monks and Jade from Dojo and Wuya. The earth formed a high castle ground Ranchi's pot, as well as several other pillars. 

"DOJO!! YOU BETTER NOT LOSE!!" screamed Ranchi from the castle.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BABY!!!" yelled Dojo running towards Ranchi's castle.

Wuya gave an evil chuckle.

"Thorn of thunderbolt!"

She blasted Dojo into a nearby wall.

"C'mon Dojo!" cheered Kimiko.

Jade groaned as she gained concsious, and saw Dojo trying to fight his way to Ranchi's castle, Jade noticed something crawl behind Ranchi.

"RANCHI!! WATCH OUT!!"

Ranchi spun around and saw a black creature leering at her showing off it slimy fangs.

"Uhh ah AHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Ranchi while its claws clutched around her.

Dojo's eyes narrowed.

"RANCHI!!"

Dojo morphed into his gigantic form and flew towards Ranchi's castle.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BABY!!"

Wuya tried to blast Dojo again, but Dojo's tail flicked the Thorn of Thunderbolt out of her hands and slammed her into a nearby wall.

Ranchi waited for the creature's clawsto harm her. Itnever came. She opened her eyes thenwidened at what she saw.

"Dojo...?"

"YOU!!" the black creature stopped where he was.

"ORB OF TUNAMI!!!" a wave of water swept over the black creature throwing him off the pillar letting him fall, but of course Ranchi was swept off with him.

"Dojo!!" screamed Ranchi as she fell.

Dojo dove below the falling dragon and caught her on his back.

Ranchi went up to Dojo's head and squeezed him tightly.

"My hero!" she cried as he floated down to the ground, he then turned by to his normal form and hugged her back.

Soon in a flash all the pillars disappeared and the room was the same as it once was.

Chase eyes narrowed in hatred as Wuya groaned and rubbed her back.

The Xiaolin monks and Jade cheered as Dojo and Ranchi continued hugging. They stopped cheering when they noticed Chase was staring at them.

"A deal is a deal Wuya fought...and lost," he turned his glare to Wuya.

Wuya huffed and turned her back to them.

Chase turned his gaze to the monks and Jade once again.

"You're free to go," he said that sentence as if it was poison.

Jade glared at him for a few seconds then turned to Ranchi and Dojo.

"So...does this means you forgive him?" she smirked.

Ranchi stopped hugging Dojo and glared at him.

Dojo gulped.

"You...your areckless, unreliable, stupid, foolish, mind wandering, greedy, selfish, ungrateful, food stuffing, dumb**idiot!**"

Dojo covered his head waiting to be hit, but he didn't instead he got a kiss on the cheek.

"But your **my** idiot! And I love you!" cried Ranchi.

Dojo smiled.

"Really?...I love you too!" he said hugging her.

Chase snorted.

"Oh please...all this love is making me sick...leave my palace,"

Tigers started to surround the intrudders.

"Looks like we better go..." muttered Dojo turning into his gigantic form and flying away from Chase's castle, along with the monks.

* * *

Back in the Xiaolin temple, Ranchi and Dojo held hands. 

"Ya know maybe...we can try again," suggested Dojo scratching the back of his head.

Ranchi smiled and passionately kissing him.

Jade and Kimiko sighed in a loving way while ClayandRaimundo in shuddered in digust.

Omi however stared at them in wonderment.

"What is this strange gesture?" he asked his eyes going into puppy eye mode.

"You mean...kissing?" asked Jade.

"What is this kissing?" smiled Omi.

"Umm...its something someone does when they care for someone," blushed Kimiko in embarrasment.

Omi blinked and turned to Jade.

"CanI kiss you then?" he blurted out.

Kimikoturned beat red, while Raimundo and Clayburst out laughing.

"Aww, aren't you cute," cooed Jade ruffling Omi's imaginary hair, she leans down to Omi's level and kissed his cheek. Turning Omi pink.

Clay and Raimundo stopped staring at Jade speechless.

Jade turned to Kimiko.

"He kinda reminds me of my little brother back at home," Jade smiled.

Omi was still standing in the same place rubbing his cheek with a smile on his face.

Dojo and Ranchi turned to the monks and Jade. All the monks (except Omi) and Jade turned around to face them as Ranchi cleared her throat.

"Well it seems like there's gonna be a wedding soon," smiled Ranchi taking Dojo's arm in hers.

Omi perked up and tugged on Jade's sleeve.

"Jade?"

"Yes, Omi?"

"Will you...marry me?" he smiled.

Jade chuckled at Omi's cuteness.

"Sorry honey, butdon'tworry when you're older you'll meet a girl and she'll be number one in your eyes, I'm not the one,"

Suddenly Ranchi screeched.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'LL LOOK FAT IN MY WEDDING DRESS!!" yelled Ranchi running after Dojo, Dojo backed up and ran off screaming.

"COME BACK HERE YOU!! WAIT TILL I GET YOU!!! DOJO!!"

The Xiaolin Monks sighed.

"Here we go again," sighed Kimiko shaking her head.

Jade smiled as she watched Ranchi chase Dojo.

_'Everyone has their someone, and even though you don't show it in the way they expect, as long as you know they love you and you love them. You will last. Everyone is destined to love someone, Ranchi is lucky to be destined to Dojo.'_ thought Jade.

Sheclutched her pendent close to her heart, and wished her guardian dragon good luck and hope for the future and their children and their children's children, because she knew that Dojo and her was destined to love each other.

** THE END**

* * *

**Wow...this is the first story I've finished. (cries) I'm so happy!**

**Xiaolin monks dance while confetti is thrown in the air.**

YAY!!!!

**Read and Review I hope you've enjoyed this story.**


End file.
